


【all梅】And the Winner is/最终的胜者

by Ackman



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bottom Messi, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackman/pseuds/Ackman
Summary: 巴萨一百二十周年及梅西第六座金球奖贺文。他是真正的冠绝天下，史上最佳。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué, Lionel Messi/Ivan Rakitić, Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez, Lionel Messi/Marc-André ter Stegen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【all梅】And the Winner is/最终的胜者

雨夜，松针般细密的雨夹裹着冬季的阴冷让整座万达大都会球场弥漫着湿润的气息，天然的柔软草地有些湿滑，金绿线条点饰的比赛用球皮革表面也有些湿黏。这不是一个比赛的好天气，却是一个为对决添一抹悲怆壮阔的好天气。

梅西余光一瞥，长久的默契早已熟知队友的战略意图，起脚传给等待的苏亚雷斯，后者脚尖轻轻一触足球便改变方向回到他的脚下，灵巧绕过防守球员毫不犹豫地用脚背劲射，势如破竹的足球破开气流擦着奥布拉克的门将手套冲进球网。那一刻仿佛时间停止，连雨滴也凝滞在空中，全场响起巴萨球迷们呼唤上帝的声音——

“Messi！”

“Messi！”

“Messi！！！——”

他用右手拍打着心脏前的巴萨队标，每一下都那样用力。

Impitoyable Lionel Messi，无情的梅西，天神下凡，冠绝天下。此时《法国足球》主编Pascal Ferré的加密文档里，一篇作为12月3日封面头条的新闻静静沉睡着，等待着他注定要面世并引起全世界轰动的命运。

抹了一把湿漉漉的头发，他如同往常一样走向球员通道，身上耀眼的金黄色球衣像国王的战袍。一个不知从何而来的天外足球轻轻砸在他的后脑勺，然后坠地在湿润的草皮上缓缓滚动了几圈。梅西疑惑地转过头，被击中的地方并不疼痛，像弹性十足且软绵绵的儿童皮球落在脑袋上的感觉，他嚅动着嘴唇正欲对同样诧异于这一幕而向他走来的特尔施特根说些什么，一种迟来的钝痛突然炸裂开来，他的意识立刻陷入一片黑暗。

睁开沉重的眼皮，视线从模糊恢复清明后入目的是一双双担忧的眼睛。陌生的脸，未知的环境，他警觉且不动声色地观察着身处的境地。一间加泰罗尼亚贵族式的房间，柔软的床铺周围围坐着一圈身材高大健壮，面露劫后余生般欣喜神情的男人们。

他头脑里一片空白，后脑勺处隐约的阵痛提示着他原因。他许是因为头部遭受袭击而失忆了。

拥有着湖泊蓝眼眸的男人伸出宽大的手掌爱怜地摩挲着他的侧脸，棕色毛茸茸的头发间两只棕熊耳朵兴奋地动了动。棕熊耳朵？他眨了眨眼环顾四周，只见男人们头上都长着不一样的兽类耳朵，雄狮，狐狸，灰狼，垂耳兔，土拨鼠，麋鹿……他惊诧地摸了摸自己的头顶，没有异物，稍稍松了口气。一种诡谲的异样感涌上心头，这一切都很不对劲。

男人突然间激动而小心翼翼地用那只强壮的手臂搂着他的臀部将他抱在怀里，突兀的身体接触让他发出一声微弱的惊呼，也猛然间发现，自己低估了男人们与自己的体型差异。他纤细而小巧的身躯在男人们面前就像一只灵巧的猫咪面对着一群雄壮的狼狗。

他不知道的是，那一声软绵绵的惊呼在男人们听来也如同奶猫的撒娇般细软。

细腻的颈部皮肤被男人下巴上茂密的胡髯扎得有些刺痒，肌肤相触间他突然记起了这个男人的名字，杰拉德·皮克·伯纳乌，能够回想起来的也只有名字而已。纤弱的手搭在男人的肩上，试图躲避那不断磨蹭自己脆弱颈部的脸颊，梅西恼怒地吼道：“快放我下来，Gerard Piqué！”

这一声怒吼像奶猫装腔作势的嗷叫。皮克温柔地揉了揉他的头发：“Leo，我还以为会失去你，以后绝不允许你再碰球。”

梅西霎时间瞪大了无辜而水润的眼眸，他听得清皮克的每一个发音，却完全听不懂他在说些什么，就好像面对着一门极度陌生的语言，就好像他嘴里说着的不是加泰语，而是某种外星语言。

“你说什么？”他小巧的手掌抓住皮克的衣领问道，祈求刚才只是后者在玩一个恶作剧。

“Geri，让Leo多休息一下，没注意到他在反抗你吗？”一旁的特尔施特根无奈地提醒道，搂着梅西的纤腰将他从皮克怀中接过来，轻柔地放在天鹅绒床铺上。

“这是怎么回事？为什么我听不懂你们在说什么？”梅西瞬间惊慌起来，紧紧拽住了特尔施特根的衣袖，他突然记起了这个看起来很温柔的男人的名字，近乎哀求道，“别丢下我一个人，Marc。”

“Leo似乎很舍不得你。”一旁的拉基蒂奇笑道，“留下来陪陪他？”

特尔施特根轻轻却强硬地抽出衣袖，以不容反抗的力道摁着梅西的肩膀让他躺回了床上，脸上露着宠溺的微笑，摇摇头：“的确像发情期的呜叫，但他需要修养。“他指刚刚梅西的几声哀求。

男人们或温柔地揉了揉他的头发，或关切地抚摸一下他的脸颊，便陆续离开，特尔施特根在他额上落下一个怜惜的吻，低语了一句他听不懂的话，也跟着离开了。

窗外是深沉的夜色，空旷的房间里暖黄的灯光却意外的让他感到愈发孤寂。迷惘，无措，无助，焦糖色的眼眸毫无焦距地盯着窗外混沌的黑。他没有关于过去的任何记忆，更绝望的是，他听不懂那些陌生而熟悉的男人们说的话，他们也听不懂他的语言。

天地间只剩他一个人的孤独如囚笼笼罩了他。他蜷缩在冰冷的被窝里。

改变不了现状的无力感让他暂且接受了现实，他陆续回忆起男人们的名字，几天后他们带他来到一座恢弘的足球场，只需那么一眼，他便知道她的名字——诺坎普。男人们身穿着红蓝格子色的球衣，后背上印着他们的名字与数字，他一个人坐在诺坎普的贵宾包厢里，注视着他们和另一队人从球员通道中走向绿茵球场。

这一切对他来说似乎熟悉且自然，像呼吸一样，足球术语、规则、战术和技艺像奔腾的洪水涌入他的头脑。他有一种感觉，他会这个，他想要这个，他渴望这个。他蜜糖色的眼珠牢牢紧盯着球员们脚下的足球，身体因渴求而不可得的压抑微微战栗。

少了一个人。

这个念头突然冒了出来。一、二、三、四、……、十、十一，是十一个人没错，他根据球员们背上的数字由小到大数了起来，一遍又一遍。肯定少了一个人。少了谁？少了谁？嫩芽穿破硬土的疼痛击中了他的头盖骨。

少了谁？

他痛苦地捂着头，迷惘地想着。一种直觉告诉他，他不应该像一只吉祥物一样坐在这里，他应该在下面，在绿茵草地上，和队友们在一起，挥洒热汗。哪怕会摔倒，哪怕会流血，哪怕会骨折，哪怕会尝到肉体的疼痛和心理的痛苦，他也应该属于球场。他不是乖顺黏人的宠物。

比赛结束后，他凭着直觉跌跌撞撞地走到了主场更衣室，哪怕在他一片空白的记忆里这是他第一次来这里。推开更衣室的门，嘈杂吵闹的声音突然停止了下来，一双双如狼似虎的眼睛齐刷刷紧盯着他。

“Leo？”即使知道他听不懂，苏亚雷斯一边用浴巾挡住下身，一边劝道，“你最好不要进来。”

梅西径直走向了皮克，目光一直停留在后者赤裸的强壮胳膊上红黄条纹的队长袖标上。他直觉它能够给自己一个答案。

“或许真是发情期到了，想要了？”炙热地注视着逐渐走近的纤柔身躯，皮克分开双膝惬意地坐着，调笑道。

“你忘了‘禁止在赛后更衣室里做’这条禁令了吗，Geri？”皮克身侧的拉基蒂奇瞪了他一眼，提醒道。更衣室充满着男性汗水和荷尔蒙的气味，刚刚在球场上激烈奔跑了十几千米的距离，还未消退下去的肾上腺素只会让他们头脑发热，情欲膨胀，若是梅西此刻来到更衣室，很可能会挑拨起众人的欲望，令人失去理智，后果一发不可收拾。

所以他们从未告诉过梅西更衣室的位置，也禁止他去。

年轻的小将面露红晕呆愣地盯着来人，老将们则不动声色地探究他到底想做什么，谁也没有试图起身带他出去，哪怕他们都知道那条禁令。

来到皮克跟前，梅西毫不犹豫伸出手想要去抓队长袖标，突然来了兴致的皮克嘴角上扬，身体向后一仰，左手臂往后一撤。为了得到队长袖标，梅西不得不俯身向前探过去，却因为重心不稳而跌坐在皮克的怀里。双股间猛然传来烙铁般的硬度和热度让他浑身一滞，瞪大了双眸惊恐地撑着皮克汗湿且结实的胸膛起身仓皇而逃。

“你这家伙，总是欺负Leo。”拉基蒂奇无奈地摇了摇头，便推门追了上去。皮克无言地笑了笑，将手臂上的队长袖标扯了下来。

将惊魂未定的梅西带回家，看着像团子一样裹在毛毯里坐在沙发上捧着热水杯心不在焉地盯着电视屏幕画面的小家伙，拉基蒂奇笑着走过去将那柔软的一团揽在怀里，像剥开糖纸般将梅西身上层层布料一一剥去。

“Ivan？”梅西受惊地呼唤道，声音柔软，撩拨得拉基蒂奇心底一阵发颤。

明明已经做过很多次了，小家伙还是那样生涩抗拒。想到后面两场比赛都是客场作战，这意味着他将会有一段时间无法见到不能随他们一起离开巴塞罗那的梅西。依恋和不舍更加重了这份爱欲，拉基蒂奇捧起那只洁白如玉的左脚，虔诚地亲吻着小巧的指尖和白嫩的脚背，细密而炙热的呼吸扑打在光洁的皮肤上引起梅西的一阵阵战栗。

梅西难耐地闭上了眼，长长的睫毛随着身体的颤抖而扑朔。 他摇晃着头颅，柔软的头发蹭在沙发上变得凌乱翘起。不该是这样，仅剩的理智告诉他。他记得身上的人应该是虔诚地捡回他的战靴，像忠诚的骑士一样将战靴举过头顶双手呈递给他。而不是这样，充满欲念地剥去他的鞋袜，亲吻他的脚尖，让他浑身酥软无法自已。

他对自己的崇敬应当是不带一丝罪念的。攀入高潮时，梅西偎依在拉基蒂奇怀里低低啜泣着，在混乱的思绪中这样想到。

梅西决定试图去做些什么。一片空白的脑袋让他张皇，而碎片般的记忆更让他痛苦。他隐约记起自己是有家的，有一座像拉基蒂奇那样的别墅，而不是住在俱乐部或者球员们的家里。或许能够从那里找到线索。

赛后，他很自觉地一直跟在苏亚雷斯的身后，在其他球员眼里就像一只黏人的小奶猫，享受着这份殊荣的苏亚雷斯在其他球员们嫉妒的眼神中欣喜若狂地将他领回了家。下车后，凝视着周围莫名熟悉的环境，他凭借着直觉来到了苏亚雷斯隔壁别墅的门前，然后以一种请求的目光注视着后者。

身为邻居，有他房子的钥匙是理所应当的。他这样想到。

可苏亚雷斯只是乐呵呵地走过去揉揉他的头，牵着他的手领他走到自家房门前，一边开门一边笑道：“许久不来，都分不清哪幢是我家了？”见梅西还不依不饶地盯着隔壁，便开门赶紧推他进去，哄道，“那是别人的房子，小傻瓜，这个才是我的家。”

只能从表情和语气揣度男人们意图的梅西心下了然起来，不论是因为这个世界无情改变了原有的事实，还是仅仅因为他记忆出了差错，他都没有家了。

电视里回放着上一场的客场比赛，梅西好奇地瞧着苏亚雷斯将一堆细碎的茶绿色草叶子倒进圆圆的棕红色杯子里，然后倒入了温热的热水，银色的杯口上插着一根吸管，热气从吸管口中冒出。

是马黛茶！

这个词突然冒了出来，伴随着茶烟草般的气味和微涩甘苦的味道，他记得自己很喜欢喝这个，他记得他和苏亚雷斯共用着同一个杯子，应该就是这个了。这或许是唤醒他记忆的关键。

于是他伸手试图拿过来品尝一口。

在他刚要碰到杯壁时，苏亚雷斯突然将杯子抢在手中，竖着根手指对他摇了摇：“你不能喝这个，Leo。”梅西看懂了苏亚雷斯拒绝的意思，不解而焦急地看着那个球形的杯子，可后者眼中强硬的拒绝让他只好暂时放弃。

于是趁着苏亚雷斯起身去接电话的空档，他偷偷饮了一口，熟悉的味道在味蕾间炸开，脑袋中突然涌入的记忆碎片让他有些昏沉，视线逐渐迷糊，步履轻浮，摇摇坠坠，跌跌撞撞落入苏亚雷斯的怀里。

“你偷喝了。”刚挂完电话的苏亚雷斯严肃而又无奈地叹口气，接住撞进自己怀里的小家伙，语气笃定地说道。闻声的梅西抬头歪着脑袋呆呆地看了他一眼，脑袋沉重而混乱，朦脓的双眼眼角泛红，媚色勾人，就像偷吃猫薄荷的奶猫发着嗲。这幅模样落在苏亚雷斯眼里，俨然是发情的模样。

浑身是绵软无力的酸痛，难以启齿的地方更是一种消散不了的异样感。第二天醒来后的梅西发誓他再也不想喝这东西，嗯……等回到他原本的世界后再喝。这不是同一个世界，他的直觉告诉他。

虽然记忆没能恢复，至少现在他能够听懂这个世界的语言了。

巴萨球员们从莱加内斯回来后，皮克突然跑到他的跟前，一边用指尖玩弄他的发丝，一边对他说道：“Leo，陪我。“也不等他做出反应，便托着他的屁股将他单手抱了起来。

素来不羁直爽的皮克看起来有些沉闷沮丧，梅西疑惑地想，难道是输球了？他记得自从他来到这里，巴萨还从未输过。

答案倒是由皮克本人给出了，自然不是因为他听到了梅西心中的疑问。一回到家，巴萨现任队长便管不住话匣子对着梅西倾诉起来，那灵巧的舌不断蹦出一个个连续的词汇，虽然在他眼里后者并不能听懂 。梅西倒是无奈地抽了抽嘴角，平时皮克确实嘴挺欠，在媒体面前也不怎么收敛，但他还是第一次见到这家伙能够自言自语这么久。

“心累，Leo，我觉得真心累。”高大的后卫像只忠犬一样将脑袋枕在梅西雪白的大腿上，有些泄气地说道，“戴维斯杯正举办得如火如荼，有很多需要忙碌的事情。可我是巴萨球员，更是巴萨队长，我不能把心思都扑在那上面，别说对不起球迷，我自己都会感到羞耻。但放弃戴维斯杯也是不可能的。”

“虽然我的场上表现一如既往地好，”听到这儿梅西默默翻了个白眼，自信过头就是自恋，“比赛也没受到影响，但球迷们似乎并不相信我能够平衡两者之间的精力和时间分配。”

“媒体和球迷们的言论对我倒不会产生影响，我主要是担心自己带坏了那些年轻家伙们，万一他们瞧着队长都去搞副业了，是不是自己也可以一心二用，要真这样我就成球队的千古罪人了，“皮克略开玩笑地说道，”队长应该得一门心思扑在足球上……吧？”他用不确定的语气自问。

赛后乘坐球队大巴赶回来太过操累，就这样自言自语着，皮克的声音越来越微弱，最后阖上了沉重的眼皮睡了过去。梅西扯过一旁的被子替他盖上，心疼地抚摸着男人英俊的脸庞，然后从旁边的行李袋中取出他一直想触碰的队长袖标。

只是一圈由弹性布料制成的简单的松紧袖标，却仿若千斤重，手中握着的似乎不是轻柔的布料，而是沉重的责任。他隐约记得自己曾经也肩负过这样的重担，也面对过好似生死一线的压力，如今他的脚步却轻飘飘的，像踩在棉花上，一种不安感和莫名的愧疚感袭涌而上——我是不是丢下了什么？

一个数字一直在他脑袋里闪现，像接触不良的电灯忽闪忽明。

十号。十号是谁？

梅西揉了揉隐隐作痛的额头，被脑袋枕着的腿已经微微有些发麻，不忍心打扰男人的沉睡，于是拿过靠枕垫在一旁，侧身趴在上面，就这样跪坐了一晚上。

几天后主场对战多特，巴萨一如既往地轻松取得胜利，提前以欧冠小组赛头名晋级淘汰赛。赛后是庆祝巴萨成立一百二十周年的聚会，也是这个世界他的生日。

“几年前的今天，你突然出现在诺坎普球场。那天早晨是球场草皮管理员首先发现了你，你赤身裸体身披巴萨红蓝队旗躺在球场中心圈的正中，不属于任何一个兽族，也无法说我们的语言，像天神下凡。”微醺的皮克抱着他絮絮叨叨说着。

“那之后，我们就再也没有输过，全欧洲的球队都害怕在比赛中遇到我们。你知道别的队伍是怎么敬畏而嫉妒地称呼我们的吗？”皮克眨着盛满星屑的蓝眼睛凝视着梅西，然后突然抱着他站了起来，右手高举酒杯，用尽力气豪迈地大呼道——

“我们是宇宙队！”

所有人爽朗大笑起来，本就热闹的派对此刻更是一片喜气。特尔施特根笑着无奈地抢走皮克手里的酒杯，道：“几天后还有比赛，别多喝。”然后将梅西从激动的皮克怀里解救出来。

派对的屏幕上放着去年欧冠的纪录片，正巧放到了赛后更衣室那一段。获得胜利的巴萨球员们大笑大闹着脱掉荧光绿的球衣，在客场更衣室里肆无忌惮地歌唱欢呼。屏幕里和屏幕外的欢呼声倒是相得益彰。

不对。

头又开始痛起来，梅西缩在角落里捂着额头。不对。不对。不对。他明明感受到的是一种令人压抑到窒息的沉默和痛彻心扉的痛苦。每个人脸上分明都是难以置信的绝望和不甘懊丧的心痛。绝不可能是这种截然相反的氛围。

这嘈杂的派对让他仿佛被扼住了咽喉。

寻求一丝喘息的梅西默默走到了楼下的诺坎普纪念馆，他靠着墙壁大口呼吸着。两侧照片墙上是过去的回忆，每场比赛前的首发阵容合影，每年一次的全家福合影，每个球员球场上的英姿，还有捧起冠军奖杯的合影。

十号。

他忽然想起这个在他碰到队长袖标后倏然闯进脑袋的数字，于是寻找着图片中的十号。可在最近几年的照片里，他没能找到这个数字。

“Leo，”身后响起特尔施特根带着笑意的磁性声音，“我便知道你不喜欢聚会的氛围，你总是喜欢安静与独处的。”

梅西像是找到了救星，双眼一亮，突然拽住特尔施特根的手，嘴里不停地问着“十号是谁？”，可这句话在后者的耳朵里仅仅是几句听不懂的嗷叫。在特尔施特根疑惑的眼神中，梅西突然灵机一动，翻过巴萨门将厚实的手让手掌向上，然后在他手心慢慢画过一个数字“10”，然后再画了一个“？”，最后指了指照片中的球衣。

“你是问十号是谁？”特尔施特根立刻明白过来，问道。

梅西点了点头。

还没反应过来梅西竟然能够听懂他的语言，特尔施特根便惋惜着答道：“十一年前罗纳尔迪尼奥离开后十号便一直空置了出来，它没能等来它的主人。”

“你能听懂我们的话了？！”巴萨门将这时才后知后觉地惊问道。

梅西再次点了点头。眼神中似乎有一丝晦涩不清的难过。

“如果你想问什么便指一指，我会把我知道的都告诉你。”特尔施特根对此倒接受良好，看见梅西对其他展品仍有一丝好奇，便如是说道。于是两人便并肩而行，神圣的诺坎普纪念馆里回荡着特尔施特根的柔声细语。

直到他们走到一座欧冠奖杯前。梅西探过脑袋仔细瞧了瞧上面的刻字，上面凹刻着“18/19 Champion FC Barcelona” 的字样。一丝更强烈的不对劲的诡异感划过他的心头。

“这是去年的欧冠冠军奖杯。”特尔施特根的语气很平静，平静得不像在谈论一座值得自豪骄傲的奖杯。矗立在奖杯前的梅西迟迟没有转过身来，特尔施特根疑惑地走上前去，却惊诧而又心疼得失了言语。

梅西泛红的眼眶中溢出两行清泪，就那样无言静默地立着。

他什么都想起来了。记忆回来得如此突兀，又如此汹涌，记忆中的痛苦和身处的美梦之间无法逾越的差距更是加剧了这种痛苦。

突然间他又仿佛释然了，觉得这个没有十号的世界是如此美好，在原本的世界那些所有他遗憾错过的，所有他食言失去的，所有他不甘丢掉的团队荣誉和奖杯，在这个世界都统统夺回了。

这个没有他的世界，没有与冠军一次又一次擦肩而过的遗憾，没有被一次又一次逆转的耻辱，没有失败后的沉默和泪水，只有胜利的喜悦和笑容。他愿意用自己来交换这样一个世界。即使这意味着他将永远无法再踢球，永远回不了家，永远孤独。

不对！

他猛地睁大眼睛。没尝过遗憾的痛，何来无悔的乐？没尝过逆转的恨，何来复仇的火？没尝过失利的苦，何来胜利的甜？在一场又一场比赛中体会或进球、或丢球、或失败、或胜利、或逆转、或翻盘、或绝平、或绝杀的酸甜苦乐，或跌入低谷被千万人唾骂吹嘘，或走上王座高举世间的最高荣誉，或在压力中郁郁不得志而抱憾终身，或在绝境中奋起勃发浴火重生绝地后生，这才是足球，这才是生活。

一支对谈起沉甸甸的奖杯都失去了自豪感的球队，一个比赛胜负、冠军归属都不再有丝毫悬念的世界，他竟然傻傻地想着要用自己去交换。

他破涕而笑。

他必须回去。

这个世界拼命阻止他触碰的东西，必定是这个世界害怕的东西。梅西转过头，目光坚定，他看向特尔施特根，而后者也表情严肃起来，认真地看着他。他指了指照片上的足球，然后指了指自己。

没有任何言语的交流，特尔施特根却立刻明白了他的意思，他皱眉说道：“不，Leo，你知道这是不被允许的。当初正是因为答应让你碰足球，结果你被足球砸破脑袋，流了很多血，你脸色苍白的躺在病床上，我们都快担心得疯掉。”

“Marc。”梅西呼唤了一声他的名字，那一声里蕴含着千万种情绪。

特尔施特根却听懂了，他沉默了片刻，突然扶额笑着自喃道：“……这不是你的愿望吗？……我输给你了。”

梅西不知道特尔施特根是如何同皮克争吵然后为他争取到随球队一起前往马德里的机会的，但这位不管场上还是场外都一如既往可靠的德国人做到了。更衣室里第一次有了他的位置，虽然是客场更衣室，而那个位置上，整齐叠放着一件印着十号的明黄色球衣。

他惊讶地看向特尔施特根，后者笑着对他眨了眨眼。

马德里天气晴朗，甚至可以看见夜晚的星星。他记得这场比赛是在雨夜中进行。出场的时候他站在特尔施特根身前，虽然他并不作为首发球员这场比赛，西甲联赛竟也破格让他参加了开场的仪式——这更验证了这个虚假世界的诡异。

当他从玻璃碑座上捧起比赛用球时，周遭原本嘈杂喧哗的世界突然陷入一片寂静，刺眼的空白一瞬间抹去了所有背景。梅西沉静地闭上了眼睛。

手中空心的足球突然变成沉甸甸有金属质感的物什，沉重得就像此刻回到他身上的重任，他用力捧住了金色球体下方的银质底座，然后睁开了眼睛。特尔施特根正坐在下方微笑着看他，台下响起持续不断的热烈掌声。

你没有输给我，你只是输给了生活和爱情。梅西忽然顿悟了，向他了然一笑。

FIN


End file.
